We Are Silly
by pumkin0pie0and0cheetos
Summary: England and America are dating. UKUS
1. Who Is Taking Advantage of the Situation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Summary:** England and America are dating. UKUS

**Chapter One:** Who Is Taking Advantage of the Situation?

"Stupid! Tomorrow's meeting will be sooo unawesome, I mean seriously dude, it's going to be unawesome! Those lame ass meetings are always so boring and it's not like there's anything that's going to be said that is important anyways! We can miss one meeting! It (probably) won't kill us!"

"America you need to realize that these meetings are very important and that w-"

"I hate the meetings! Russia's always giving me the evil eye and Germany is always yelling! Italy always talks about pasta which makes me hungry and when I'm hungry my stomach growls and I can't pay attention be-" England gently grabbed America's hair then pushed him closer to him and gave his annoying lover a quick kiss. Dumbfounded America stared at England at a loss of words. Yeah, that was the first.

"That's one way to get you to shut up." England chuckled as he stared intently at America. It wasn't like he didn't want to do it with him it just was that he and America had been skipping a bunch of meetings lately and so England wanted to go to one this time around. No matter what America did he surely was going to go to the meeting tomorrow!

A shiver crept all around America's body as he stared back at England. He wanted to look away from those all seeing green pair of eyes and convince them to skip out on the meeting but to his avail he wasn't able to. For some illogical reason the forces of nature wouldn't allow him to look away.

"...Jerk..." America muttered almost silently as a shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Git." England replied as America-much to nature's complaints- turned his head from Britain. "Don't turn away when I'm talking to you." England demanded as he tightened his grip on America's hair. Seeing America's sulking face he lightened his grip and whispered in his ear, "Though I do like it when you struggle. Its quiet cute."

"E-England..." America whined pitifully as his knees began to shake. "No f-fair..." America looked at Britain with pleading eyes then took his free hand and kissed it caringly. Though before America was able to do anything else England freed his hair then placed one hand on his back and the other behind his neck. America was trapped by England with no hope to turn back.

Though who had said that America didn't want to be like this?

England pressed their lips together once more. This time it didn't take long for the kiss to get heated; America slightly opened his mouth and when England noticed this he didn't falter to take advantage of his lover's mistake. His hungry tongue slipped into America's mouth then together their tongues danced a beautiful dance.

It's sealed, America thought as he inwardly smirked. England wasn't the only one who took advantage of the other; he too had done some as well.

Silly England.

Silly America.

They were going to miss the meeting tomorrow morning because someone was going to have a difficult time walking.


	2. Picture Pranks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**Summary: **England and America are dating. UKUS

**Chapter Two:** Picture Pranks

"Hey, America, I need your help..."

America could hear that England was in... a situation... Clearing his throat, America asked curiously, "I'm a hero! Of course I'll help you!" Pausing for a second, America tilted his head, wondering. Then he asked with the same curious, cheerful tone, "What do you need help with?"

England sighed happily over the phone then he began his request, "I want you to send me a you do that? This EU meeting is... unbearable without you."

Letting out a joyful smile he knew England couldn't see, America spoke, this time quieter but not lacking any cheerfulness, "What kind of picture?"

Chuckling, England said exactly what America thought he would.

"Hold on a sec, gotta get ready!" America replied, then sounds that made England wonder was heard.

It took a few minutes, but England could wait, he was patient with these kind of things. Well, he kind of had to; America is still... new at this.

_Click._ "I sent it~!"

"Ah, just got it. Thanks." England then hurriedly checked his messages, then when he found the one that was just sent by America, he opened it to see.

A pile of shit.

The fucking picture was a pile of shit. In the toilet. Not flushed.

"...America." England began to say, not really feeling angry, but more like feeling sorry for the guy; America had no idea what a _dirty _picture was. Smiling, he felt happy that _he _was the one who was going to teach him. "Can you send me another picture? One that is more...hot?"

Giggling, America said happily, "So you want one of my big french fry? I'll put it up for you! It will be bigger that way."

"Oh god, that would be amazing. I'll do the same."

_Click. _"I just sent it~!"

"Thank you for understanding..." England immediately opened his new message, then quickly became disappointed. Again.

The picture was a french fry standing up. Literally. England wondered how that was even possible.

Before even saying another word England thought. He thought very hard, remembering of a story someone once told him at a bar.

_"I once asked him to send me a hot picture, then he sent me a picture of pasta he was cooking! I then asked him for something more juicy, then he made it sound like he knew what I meant. But he didn't! He sent me a picture of the pasta juice!"_

"Hahahahaha..." England trailed off laughing, remembering how much he laughed at that though right now he is in those kinds of situations...

"What's so-"

"America," England interrupted, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah!"

"Remember why we didn't go to the meeting yesterday?"

Pictures then entered America's head, ones where England's hand was touching, was teasing, was gently dancing along with his body, where his mouth had been open as he screamed in pleasure and where England took advantage of it by kissing him passionately on the lips, sliding in his tongue, an-

America's memories of the other day was interrupted by England's words, "Can you send a picture of something like that?"

America's lips curved into a devious smile, then replied with a yes.

_Click. _"I just sent it." America's tone changed suddenly, with brought chills up England's back.

After recieving the message, England quickly opened it. After looking at it, he smiled.

It was a picture of America's face while he was smiling and blushing.

"Thank you." England said, smiling . Right now he could be very well high on love.

America then chuckled, saying, "The rest of my body will be yours to ravish when you get home. But you have to come home to see it~!"

England was silent for a second, then he too started to laugh.

"America, you ass. You knew what I was saying in the beginning!"

For the rest of the day, America waited patiently at England's house. Who said the only patient one was England?


	3. I Like Attention

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

**Summary:** England and America are dating. UKUS

**Chapter Three:** I Like Attention

He sat there, eyes glued onto the television as he shoved popcorn into his mouth in a messy manner, something that he would normally never do. His lover stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Too afraid to ask him about it because he didn't want the moment to vanish from his intrusive actions, so he just sat there in silence, watching intently at how the other was so out of character.

As the American watched in worry and curiosity at the Briton, the British man kept eating the unsalted popcorn. He knew that he was staring at him, it was one of the most obvious wonders of this world—that American is the most obvious creature on this planet—but right now, he didn't feel like speaking to the dork. It's not like he was in one of his moments of anger, but he just didn't want the situation to change.

_It's nice,_ England thought. _It's nice to have all of his attention on me. _

England grabbed another piece of popcorn, purposely ignoring America. When he shoved the _unsalted popcorn_—you know, the unsalted part of it was very important—he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, America. He saw those puppy eyes and he almost broke; they were adorable, just so cute that he could hardly resist to put his hand on his lover's cheeks, to gently caress them, to feel his soft skin on his hands and look directly into those beautiful eyes—England grabbed another piece of popcorn, and then grabbed another one, and another, then threw them in his mouth, gluing his eyes onto the television. One of the pieces of popcorn fell down, landing on his legs. England tried his best to ignore that too, but this he couldn't. But to America, it seemed that he was ignoring it.

England was nervous because he knew that America was staring at that piece of popcorn; he didn't have to look to know what his lover was thinking.

"Hey," England said slowly in a low, but gentle voice.

"Yes?!" America, a little too excitedly.

"Did you see that?! That person's head just exploded—exploded in anger!"

America stared at England, eyes still on that piece of popcorn.

"Uh huh." The American said.

"I thought he would be the person who would stay calm, but no, he was the first to freak out!"

"Yeah."

"But, I guess if your life is a stake for something, of course you would get a little… different….."

"Oh."

England inwardly smiled, and then he decided to move around on the couch. He moved from the middle, head right under the arm of the couch. His legs stretched out, landing themselves right on America's lap. His body didn't reach the end of the couch; he was too short. England pushed his body backwards as he went on his side and resumed watching what was on tv. In this process, the piece of popcorn fell off, landing in the floor. Instead of continuing his watch on the popcorn, he watched his boyfriend.

America's head turned to the tv as well which caught England's attention. America was thinking, distracted by what he was about to do—well, he didn't know if he should or not. Ignoring that feeling, he caught England glancing at him. His eyes changed from being a sad little puppy to something with more enthusiasm.

America crawled over England's legs and kept crawling until his head was close to his lover's head. He laid himself down right beside his boyfriend and then scooted closer to him so that he wouldn't fall off the couch. America curled up, face burying into England's neck.

"You don't want to watch the movie?" England asked curiously, hiding his accomplishment.

"I just want to watch you," America admitted, which made England blush. "I was watching you the whole time.

England wrapped his arms around America, forgetting about his popcorn and forgetting about the movie—they were never even close to compete with his boyfriend. He moved his head down, just enough for his breath to reach America's ear, and then he whispered lovely words,

"I love you, America."

"I love you too, England."

And with that, the two snuggled throughout the evening, both knowing that they have captured the other.


	4. What is the password

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Summary:** England and America are dating. UKUS

**Chapter Four:** What is the password?

England woke up with an arm laying on his face and a knee in his gut. Not a pleasant way to wake up, but not completely looked down on; England liked sleeping with his boyfriend, it made him feel all warm, you know? Made him feel happy. It also made him bruised, claustrophobic, and on various events cold because America steals the blankets, but overall it was _enjoyable. _

Seriously, it was. There was always something that was happening, always _something. _

England carefully lifted the American's arm and then set it aside, hopping that he wouldn't be so stubborn this time. Last time he tried getting free from him America had acted rather violently for England's tastes, but he was able to break free. It would be easy for England to be violent back for when America is like that, but what would be fun about that?

_America is so cute when he's asleep, he's so cute when he is dreaming - when he is dreaming about me, _England thought while covering his face. His own thoughts about his lover made all the blood to rush to his face. Out of the cracks of his fingers, he saw America, eyes closed as he silently went on with his sleep. _I wonder,_ England thought, _if he's dreaming about me, what is he dreaming about? _

England, with his face still covered, began to laugh. His laugh wasn't loud or obnoxious like America's, wasn't the laugh that America had that pulled people in, but more like a laugh that made other's just want to hear more and more of. It certainly made America want to hear more. America opened one of eyes, very slowly just in case England saw, and then he stared at his boyfriend.

You know, he was awake the whole time; England isn't the only one that loves to watch his lover sleep and dream about him. Out of the cracks of England's fingers, he saw a blue eye glued on him and then suddenly, his laugh ceased. Silence was brought over in the room as the two stared at each other with only one of their eyes.

England then moved, turning away from America, and then proceeded to get up, still having his hands cover his face. America, knowing very well what England was going to do - he did, in fact, know his routine inside and out - got up quickly and then ran over to the bathroom door.

"Hey, hey... England..."

"What..?"

"What is the password..."

"For what?"

"FOR MY HEART!"

"..."

"You can't get into the shower until you tell me the password!" America yelled sheepishly, feeling that his face was a very bright red.

England stood there by the bed just staring at America, hands falling from his face and landing down by his sides. "Password...?"

"Yeah... Password..." America trailed off, face getting a darker shade of red ever time he spoke.

Minutes passed while England just stared at America, and after a while a smile appeared on his face.

"W-what?"

"Hmm... This is so... Kawaii."

The American froze. "Ka-kka-kaa-kawaii?!"

"Kawaii means cute. That is what Japa-"

"I know what kawaii means!" America moved his gaze to the floor. "The password..." He muttered.

England kept his smile, feeling very refreshed. America does a lot of things that don't make sense, and does a lot of childish things, but England loves it. He loves it when America does so, even though he probably wouldn't admit it. It's not like he has to, anyways. America knows that he loves it, he knows it very well.

As America was muttering to himself, England walked over to America and when he noticed it, it was already too late.

"You have to tell me-"

"I know," England said softly, "I know."

England, now right in front of America, widened his smile. He then moved his face so it was directly by his lover's ears and whispered a sweet melody. America turned his head to look at England, feeling in a daze. He stared at those green eyes, at that warm smile. Suddenly, his legs got weak. And it wasn't just his legs, it was his whole body! America then slipped down to the floor, making a "M" with his legs.

England chuckled and then went down on the ground too so they could be at eye level.

"...I love you bunches and bunches too!" America said shyly.

England kissed America's forehead.

_This has just been declared as the best morning in history,_ they both thought silently.


	5. Selfish Giggles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia

**Summary:** England and America are dating. UKUS

**Chapter Five:** Selfish Giggles

"Giggle...giggle giggle...Giggle..."

America glanced over at England with a worried look, then turned around again to face his laptop screen. England, well, he...

_There is something definitely wrong with him._ America concluded, but not yet ready to ask what exactly was the problem. For the past couple hours, England was sitting in a corner with a book saying "giggle giggle". It would have been okay (but still a little weird) for England to laugh like "hahahehe" or something of the sort, but noooo, England was saying "giggle, giggle". And for what? America didn't know. All he knew was that there was something...

"Wrong with him."

"GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE!" England rose his voice, clearly heard what his boyfriend said about him.

Trying to ignore him, America continued typing away. The giggles were getting louder and louder, as if... As if they were getting closer and closer and closer! _Wait..._ America took a second to think, and as he thought he was starting to scare himself, _this reminds me of that scary movie we watched last night... Is it happening in real life now?! ENGLGGGGLLLAAAANNNNDDDDDD! _

If, by chance, _that_ movie was really happening in real life, then America, under NO circumstance, should look at England in the eyes. As he came up with that conclusion - totally forgetting that he did, in fact, just seconds ago, look into England's eyes - he became fidgety and restless, all feelings shown in his facial expression.

After saying giggle some more, England immediately stood up, just a couple inches away from America, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY GIGGLES MASTER!"

America turned his head from his laptop again, staring at England, totally forgetting that he was just scared out of his mind a couple seconds ago, then he gave England a worried look. Though, as soon as their eyes met, America lost it. "Giggle." He said. "Giggle."

England huffed a _real laugh_ and then proceeded with the giggles. "Giggle, giggle giggle? Giggle. GIGGLE!"

To America, this seemed that England was saying: You want to challenge my title as the Giggle Master? You can try all you want, but I am the ultimate giggle-er the world has seen! GIGGLE!

Now, the reasons why America came up with that, well, the world may never know. But it makes things more interesting, now doesn't it?

"Giggle, giggle!" Translation: _Take that, England! _

"GIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLEEE!" Translation: _Now is that all you got, America? Pshh, that giggle isn't even at the same level as mine (but it was so adorable). _

"Giggle giggle giggle! GIGGLE!" Translation: _Did you say that my giggle was cute?! It's suppose to be scary! And I think you are underestimating me, England (and btw, you're giggles are kinda creepy, but cute at the same time )_

"Gigggggllleee!" Translation: _Why thank you, Love._

As they said "giggle" their giggles were beginning to turn into real giggles, into real laughter. And after a few more minutes, America had wrapped his arms around England's neck, still laughing. They now were shifting into another conversation, one where America was doing most of the conversation. England sighed in relief, happy that America was becoming more relaxed; he had been on his damn laptop all day doing work and sulking because he couldn't go on their date today - they planned that date to the movie theaters a few months ago when they had saw the first glimpse of the preview. Sure, it didn't show anything of the plot, but it had captured America's interest. They were going to go see it... But then suddenly America had a bunch of work to do. He had at least made sure all of it could be at home (America made sure to purposely make England unaware of that, and England gladly pretended to not know due to his adorableness of _trying_ to be a ninja), which made England happy that he could spend time with him...

But at a certain point, that wasn't enough for England.

So he giggled. And giggled. And giggled until America giggled. Sure, he was using America to get what he wanted, but, but...

_That guy didn't want any of my help at all! Even though we could have finished it in time for that movie! _England yelled inside of his head, but then sighed again. _Oh well. It didn't turn out bad, this situation. It's not bad at all. _

"Tomorrow, England," America said, bringing England back into the conversation, "Lets go to the museum!"

Surprised by America's cheerful suggestion, England asked, "I thought you said that museums are only for those who fu-"

"Nahhh, dude, come on. Didn't you want to go?"

_Yes, but then we decided that we were going to see that damn movie!_ England wanted to say, but just couldn't. Why couldn't he? Was it the look in his boyfriend's eyes that said, 'I'm fine with being with anywhere, that is, as long as its with you'. _H-h-he d-di-didn't, d-did he?! Did he purposely not go to the movies today?_

"GIGGLE." America smiled, speaking so childish and playful. His face then went right by England's ear as he whispered in his sexy voice, "Giggle."

Translated: England, lets play.

_America, you're so sly, _England thought. He then smiled and said, "Giggle, giggle."

Translated: I'll play my game. You play yours.

America moved his head so he could see England's, then he winked his eye playfully.

England chuckled, then used his arms to pull America closer. He proceed to kiss his lover, a couple on the mouth, a couple on the check, a couple on the neck, and then America began to tug on England's shirt, wanting it to come off. England did what America wanted, and while he took off his shirt America hurriedly took off his, along with his other clothes. And as they began their excitement of the day, America laughed inside his head as he thought,

_We both have such selfish giggles. _


End file.
